


Kpop Oneshots

by yerimscxi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), EVERGLOW (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Idk what to tag because there is alot of everything, Kinksss are in here, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Ofc lesbian and gay couples, Other, Polyamory, Straight couples unfortunately, There is a lot more groups included in this one shot book btw, Uhhh anyways enjoy this book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimscxi/pseuds/yerimscxi
Summary: This will just be one chapter oneshots of different groups!!! I am not the best at writing smut so the smut ones will be bad!! anyways there will be;Het pairings ✅ (just a few)Gay pairings ✅Lesbian pairings ✅Poly pairings ✅Smut ✅Fluff ✅Threesomes, foursomes, etc ✅Age regression(littles) pairings ✅Daddy & Little pairings ✅Mommy & Little pairings ✅Mommy, Daddy, & Little pairings ✅Daddy, Daddy, & Little pairings ✅Mommy, Mommy, & Little pairings ✅2 people having....you know.... while someone watches them ✅BASICALLY EVERYTHING !!!<33
Relationships: Alot - Relationship, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 15





	Kpop Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be too active for this book btw bc I only write when I am bored

It all started at a fansigning..... Sana was sat next to Mina but before the fansign she was a bit horny but after getting sat next to Mina she was even more horny. Mina had no clue what Sana was going to do to her right in front of the fans.....

It was about 30 minutes in and fans started coming up to the stage and Sana was ready to tease Mina. A fan was finally at Mina and Sana smirked, she went up to Mina's ear and whispered "Get prepared" so seductively, Mina got goosebumps and just did her best to stay calm. 

Sana slid her hand on Mina's inner thigh making her gasp, the fanboy in front of her looked at Sana but didn't think much of it. Sana then started raising her hand and she then noticed something, Mina wasn't wearing any panties...

This turned Sana on even more, she then moved her fingers near her clit and started rubbing her pussy. Mina hitched her breath but luckily she had good self control, otherwise she would have been on top of Sana grinding down on her. The fanboy was still suspicious of both or them but ended his conversation with Mina and moving onto Sana.

Sana removed her hand from Mina and interacted with the fan. "Great, I am all worked up now" Mina thought. She saw that the next fan was pretty far from her so she decided to relax before Sana went back to being horny asf. After a bit the fanboy left Sana and moved onto Chaeyoung who was sitting next to Sana. Sana turned her head towards Mina while moving her hand down to Mina's pussy again. 

Sana started rubbing Mina's clit again while smirking, on the other hand Mina was doing her best to stay quiet as Sana was always so good at pleasuring people. Sana started moving her hand faster making Mina moan but luckily fans were being loud that no one catches her moan other than Sana. 

Sana smirked at her actions and continued on until she saw the fan getting closer to Mina so she instantly pulled away making Mina whine. After the fan passed by both of them Sana went back into her actions, she this time started to finger Mina. Mina gasped and she felt Sana's nice toned fingers into her hole.

Mina squirmed a bit trying not to moan, then suddenly a fan yelled out a question, "Mina how are you today?!" Mina picked up her microphone to answer and thats when Sana started moving her hand faster. Mina tried her best not to moan as she answerd, "I am doing....mmmm.... just f-fine" Mina did her best to keep calm.

Another fam was coming by so Sana pulled away again making Mina squirm. Sana didn't do anything until the last fan left, after he left the members got up and went to go interact with the fans. Sana and Mina stayed at their seats though, as the other members were interacting with the fans Sana dropped under the table to have some fun.

The table was covered in a big cloth so no one could see Sana. Sana pulled Mina's chair closer and spread her legs wide, she then licked Mina's clit making her moan. Mina did her best to stay quiet. "Hey Mina are you okay?" A fan scream at her. "Yes, I am fine! Uh my legs j-just hurt" Mina said back. The fans then got distracted by Nayeon.

Sana smirked as Mina stuttered, Sana kept going adding her fingers and tongue in Mina's hole. Mina did her best not to moan loud, she moans quietly hoping nobody would hear her. Sana then removed her tongue and started pegging Mina fast with her fingers. Mina was super close to cuming. 

Sana noticed she was about cum so she pulled her fingers out of Mina, Mina whined loudly luckily nobody heard her. Sana started to eat Mina out again wanting Mina to cum in her mouth. Mina then was close again to cumming, Sana then added her fingers and in a matter of seconds Mina came into Sana's mouth. 

Mina and Sana didn't say anything the rest of the fansign, they just stood there in silence. After the fansign they went to the waiting room and the other members left to get food leaving Mina and Sana behind. Sana then smirked and pinned Mina to the couch. The day wasn't over just yet......


End file.
